Libra of Soul Saga
What About Serving as the 3rd & Final Chapter of the Soul Calibur Trilogy, Guardian of the Soul's have created a woman with the aspects of Patricia, named Alisa Skunk, to fulfill her role within destroying Soul Edge, but the problem is that she lost her memory, extremely scared, shy & innocent & doesn't know which way she can go either the path to Soul Calibur or Soul Edge. Alisa must choose her destiny to continue on her path, even if it means discovering twists & turns & choices that would change her, even if her new Flame Sense she discovered is in full effect. Could Alisa choose the blue flames of an angel as predicted, or take an unexpected turn to choose the red flames of the devil? What Happened "More Coming Soon" Characters *Alisa Skunk *Sukanku Star as Sophitia *Kunimitsu as Taki *Spinal as Cervantas *Sun Ce as Kilik *Sally Salty as Maxi *Sash Lilac as Xianghua *Antoine D'Coolette as Seigfried *Cortez as Nightmare *Inferno *Guardian of the Souls as Zasalamel *Sun Shang Xiang *Sun Jian *Sun Quan *Dean Brawl *Brie May *Misty Felix *Kotal Kahn as Astoroth *Blade the Hedgehog as Goah *Lu Bu *Yin the HedgeSkunk *Neera Li *Zoey Skunk (Alisa's Sister) *Zhang Jiao Locations *Forests near Mobius Central (Starting Point) *Village of the Winds (Optional) *Forest *Village #2 (Lu Bu's location) *Forest *Road to Another Town *Guan Yu's Cave (Guan Yu & Sun Ce Location) *Desert *Valley of Sanestones *Village #3 (Blacksmith Location) *Training Area (Neera Li's Location) *Caves / Cult Sancutary *Fork in the Road *Village #4 *Old Abandon Fortress *Village #5 with a Shrine *Light Path (Blue Path) *Cortez/Azure Knight's Former Destroyed Tower *Inferno Dimension *Snowy Mountains Battles *Alisa (W) vs Manifested Warrior (L) *Alisa, Sally Salty & Yang (W) vs. 2 Oni & a Vampire (L) *Alisa & Sally Salty (W) vs Moira & Doomfist (L) *Alisa (with Sally, Blade, Blaze & Blaze THC) (W) vs. Beserker (L) *Alisa vs. Lu Bu (Tie) *Alisa (W) vs. Manifested Yang (L) *Alisa (W) vs Sun Ce (L) *Alisa, Sally Salty, Blade, Blaze, Blaze THC, Lu Bu & Yin (W) vs. Large Knight (L) *Alisa, Sally Salty, Blade, Blaze, Blaze THC, Lu Bu & Yin (W) vs. Manifested Pirate & Soldier (L) *Alisa (W) vs. Doomfist (L) (Doomfist retreats) *Alisa (W) vs. Blacksmith Woman (L) (Friendly Duel) *Alisa (W) vs. Neera Li (L) (Close Bout) *Alisa (W) vs. Doomfist (L) (Continued) *Sally Salty, Blade, Blaze, Blaze THC, Lu Bu & Yin (W) vs. Moira (L) (Moira retreats) *Alisa, Sally Salty, Blade, Blaze, Blaze THC, Lu Bu & Yin (W) vs. Corrupted Doomfist (L) *Alisa & Lu Bu vs Genji (Brief) *Alisa & Blade (L) (Spared) vs Zhang Jiao (W) (Interrupted by Zoey Skunk) *Alisa (W) (Unlocked her Full Potential) vs. Moira (L) *Alisa (W) vs Zhang Jiao (L) *Alisa (W) vs Zoey (L) (Cured) Choices (Blue or Red) *Choose a Sword (Golden Red or Azure Blue) **Azure (Felt Peace, Tranquil & Senses Sharpened) (Blue) *Choose Yang's Fate (Kill/Free him with a Red Kiss or Knock him Out Blue) **Knock him out Cold (Yang is Spared) (Blue) *Choose the Knight's Fate during their gain of Weapons (Kill to Steal Red Weapons/Spare him to Buy Blue Weapons) **Spare him (Knight is Spared, offered the Weapons) (Blue) *Choose a Path to the Different Town (Safe Blue Path/Dangerous Red Path) **Safe Path (Allies are well rejuvenated) (Blue) Deaths *One Manifested Warrior - Beheaded by Alisa, thou thinks it was an accident. *Beserker - Had it's limbs cut off & beheaded by Alisa, thou she had respects for the fighter. *Pirate - Slashed down by Alisa, Sally Salty & Blade's efforts. *Soldier - Burned alive by Blaze & Blaze THC before being slashed down by Lu Bu. *Zhang Jiao - Killed by Burning Blue Alisa's Soul Calibur slash. Trivia *??? Category:Saga Category:Saga based off a game Category:Choice-Based